1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to the field of flat panel display and, particularly, to a glass substrate of flat panel display and a display integrated circuit (IC) chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a plasma display have the advantages of high image quality, small size, light weight and a broad application range, and thus are widely applied on consumer electronic products such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, a desktop display and a television, and have gradually replaced the traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays as the main trend in the display industry.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional glass substrate 10 of flat panel display is adapted for disposing a plurality of gate driver integrated circuit (IC) chips 12 and a plurality of source driver IC chips 14 thereon. The glass substrate 10 includes a display area 11 (as denoted by the dashed rectangle in FIG. 1), a plurality of first conductive wires 13a and a plurality of second conductive wires 13b. The display area 11 have a plurality of display elements P, a plurality of gate lines GL and a plurality of data lines DL formed therein. FIG. 1 only shows one display element P, one gate line GL and one data line DL for the purpose of illustration, the display element P is electrically coupled to the gate line GL and the data line DL. The first conductive wires 13a are electrically coupled between output terminals (not shown) of the gate driver IC chips 12 and the display area 11, so as to transmit gate control signals supplied from the output terminals of gate driver IC chips 12 to the display area 11. The second conductive wires 13b are electrically coupled between output terminals (not shown) of the source driver IC chips 14 and the display area 11, so as to transmit data signals supplied from the output terminals of the source driver IC chips 14 to the display area 11. Each of the gate driver IC chips 12 and source driver IC chips 14 includes multiple sides and all of the output terminals thereof only are arranged at one long side of the multiple sides, resulting in an excessive length for the IC chip and a waste of chip area, and a region occupied by each IC chip on the glass substrate 10 is relatively large correspondingly. Accordingly, an increased miniaturization of the glass substrate 10 is hindered to some degree.